The present invention relates to headlamps for automobiles.
More particularly, the invention relates to the light transmitting systems of headlamps of the type described in British patent application No. 80.40822 in the name of the present applicants and published under No. 2,066,444.
This type of headlamp incorporates a real light source, means for concentrating the radiation from this source on the end of a light channel provided with a plurality of reflecting facets constituting as many virtual light sources and co-operating with a plurality of corresponding dioptric elements in order to form an assembly of elementary light beams merging to one single beam giving the desired illumination. Such a headlamp is more particularly described with reference to FIG. 4 of the aforementioned patent.